


Whitney and the Philosopher's Stone(s)

by orphan_account



Category: real life is that a fandom
Genre: F/M, lol not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whitney and her professor meet and fall in love blah blah blah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Whitney. 
> 
> Based off my friend's tweets. Which I will not point out.

Whitney did not want to go to class, but she did anyway .It's probably a good thing that she went, though she was tired, and class was so far away, because when she saw her philosophy professor, her stomach did the little fluttery thing stomachs do and her heart maybe just stopped beating a bit, and she cursed herself inwardly for reacting that way. "He's far too old," she told herself. Far too old and unavailable.But she was wrong. Midtwenties,gorgeous voice. Whitney couldn't help it.

It was something remarkably like love at first sight.

 

It became the class she lived for. His voice inspired her to study, his eyes made her feel burning hot and then cool as they passed over her when he surveyed the class (all 699 of them), and she dreamt of the strength of his shoulders.

One day, Whitney was using the stairs, when all of a sudden she managed to trip the person next to her. 

To her shock and horror, it was her very attractive professor.

"Oh, my god, I'm so sorry, sir, are you all right?" She extended her hand, and he took it.

He held her hand as he stood up, and then laid his other hand over it, staring into her eyes. 

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine," he rumbled in his delightful tenor. "Are you?" He searched her face with his beautiful eyes.

"Ye-yes," she stuttered. 

"Hey, you're in my class, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am," she said, embarrassed. "I love it."

"Oh, good. Hey, you know, I'm probably going to make you late to your next class..."

"Oh, oh, no, I don't have a.." Whitney trailed off. She'd just realized they were still holding hands.

"So can I buy you a coffee and ask you about what you think about the assigned readings?"

"Sure," Whitney said. "I love coffee!"

The two went, and discovered a mutual love of everything, and by the time both had finished their drinks, they were laughing and using first names.

"Let me walk you home," he offered, and she accepted. "You know, I've never connected with anyone this way before..."

"Me neither, " she whispered, and he leaned in. She closed her eyes.

 

 

FLIP A COIN. HEADS? CHAPTER 2. TAILS? CHAPTER 3.


	2. Heads.

They go on many dates, and eventually, there is a big, Doctor Who themed wedding, and not long after small children, and Whitney lives happily ever after with her professor.


	3. Tails

He pulls out a knife, and before Whitney can scream, stabs her to death. 

 

"That's what you get for crushing on a professor," he whispers to her, then leaves her outside her apartment. She'll be found soon enough, and he wants to get away quickly.

 

 


End file.
